


Louder

by ytsirc



Series: You Look Fresh Like a Salad, So Smooth [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Jihoon, M/M, top!mingyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ytsirc/pseuds/ytsirc
Summary: Jihoon never knew this would happen.





	Louder

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much to the rightful prompter (ノ^ω^)ノ

 

    It was during their anniversary when Jihoon realized that there was something about Mingyu's... _Preferences_. Conveniently taking place in the same day they had to go to the Mnet Asian Music Awards.

 

    It was not peculiar news to the Seventeen members that Jihoon and Mingyu were dating; in fact, they've already been dating for four years straight now and the eleven only cheered them on.

 

    And in their years of being together, they got to see each other in their upsides and in their downsides, in their best and in their worst. They've seen each other in their purest form.

 

    (And by pure, Jihoon meant naked. Go get it, son.)

 

    Every dip and curve already tattooed in memory by the eyes, the fingers, the lips, and the tongue.

 

    But there was still something that irked Jihoon, only to be deemed true during that fateful day of their anniversary.

 

**_[ N Y A R K ]_ **

 

    It all started when Mingyu found it fun whenever his Jihoon hyung sat on his lap. Having been comfortable and close with the elder, Mingyu was very fond of Jihoon. What with the man's personality, talent, cuteness, and yawn-worthy sense of humor. And it all made Mingyu get more drawn towards Jihoon.

 

    He was randomly sitting on a chair in the middle of the practice room. Hansol filming with the small camera while Soonyoung practices some song at the back. Mingyu finds his smile grow bigger when he spots the elder walk towards him before facing his back against him, Jihoon reaching for his arms to wrap it around his waist as he sits down.

 

    It was at times like these when Mingyu felt himself bubble up like a dog all because Jihoon initiated skinship. Wrapping his arms around the man's waist, he watches as Jihoon makes himself comfortable atop him.

 

    Minutes of them slightly swaying on the seat passes by before Mingyu's playful instincts kicks in. Tightening his hold around the elder, he moves his whole upper body to the side, forcefully dragging Jihoon along with him to the side, the two barely hanging off of the chair before he moves to sway on the opposite. Jihoon now letting out surprised yelps and giggles as he hits his arm. The two continues their swaying before it finally happens.

 

    They both fall on the ground, loud groans leaving them accompanied with a few laughs. And just as Jihoon thought that Mingyu has had enough of his playing, he suddenly feels fingers tangle itself once again on his waist, tickling the skin making him roll in a fit of giggles.

 

    "S-Sto- _ah!_ " Jihoon gasps in between his laughs as Mingyu continues tickling him. Their legs now a messy knot as they wriggled around, trapped in their own worlds, only to get rowdier when Mingyu hits a nerve on Jihoon's sides, making the elder let out a high and loud whine while kicking him on the shin.

 

    "Ow!" Mingyu exclaims as he instinctively detaches himself from the elder.

 

    "Tch, serves you right, dumbo."

 

    Mingyu watches as Jihoon slowly retreated to the other room. His mind still in a constant loop of the elder's whine a while ago.

 

    He giggles to himself before standing up to follow Jihoon. "Cute."

 

     _'Hot.'_

 

**_[ N Y A R K ]_ **

 

    It was during their live broadcast when Mingyu realized that he really did have something when it comes to Jihoon responding to him in public.

 

    Having been together for quite some time now, it was no question that the two have delved deeper into the sexual side of their relationship. And Mingyu knew for sure that he loved, together with Jihoon, it when the elder had something in him. So Mingyu decided to make his boyfriend happy.

 

    Not.

 

    Jihoon stands behind Mingyu. The black haired man sitting in front of him while he stood behind him.

 

     Everyone listens as Sooyoung emcees. Mingyu nodding along to everything the elder said but he soon gets his thoughts cut short when he feels the man behind him fidgeting slightly. He looks up slightly and see Jihoon smiling at him gently, making him smile back.

 

    What seemed to be innocent turned weird. He finds hands on his shoulders. It was purely innocent. Jihoon leaning his weight on him. But it all turned risky for him when Jihoon ignores the members' chatting and takes it upon himself to lean down, snuggling his face dangerously close at the crook of his neck.

 

    Mingyu thinks that it will subside given that Jihoon wasn't keen on letting others see that he was actually fond of skinship. But more seconds and minutes pass by and Mingyu still finds his neck attacked by a small man drowning in his grey hoodie.

 

    He tries to act nonchalant of what was happening. A bright smile still on his lips as he nodded, smiled, and clapped along to the emcee's words, wanting to show as much reactions as possible. But these actions are futile when he feels a random throb in between his legs.

 

     _'Holy shit.'_

 

     Placing one hand on his crotch, Mingyu gets an affirmative that he was, indeed, starting to grow stiff. He stares ahead and sees the camera lens focusing all of them. And it just dawns on him that hundreds of thousands of fans were watching them right now. Some of which were probably focusing on him and Jihoon. Strangers watching Jihoon secretly pressing kisses on his neck.

 

    Eyes dilating, Mingyu hisses slightly when he actually feels his cock twitch at his thoughts. The idea of being watched. The idea of doing such risky things in public.

 

    It turned him on.

 

    But today wasn't the right time to start this. He moves his head slightly to the right, one hand slightly covering his mouth as he doesn't want any of the viewers to act any more suspicious than they already were.

 

    "Hyung, we're broadcasting."

 

    And it was as if a switch turns on. The plush lips instantly leave his neck. And he feels it. The elder squirming behind him, probably not believing such indecency he has done. In public, no less. But Mingyu still feels the man's lips heavy against his skin. And he doesn't even try to shy away the smirk crawling up his lips.

 

    They should really have a heart-to-heart talk.

 

**_[ N Y A R K ]_ **

 

    Just as Jihoon thought it was enough, everything patched itself together like puzzle pieces on that one faithful day. 

 

    December 2, 2016.

 

    All of them were told to go to the platform with the rotating camera for them to have a few more shots. It was all good until Jihoon feels a familiar build press against his back. One second he was just smiling and going round and round along with the members and next thing he knew, he already felt big and warm hands press on his shoulders, something pressed against his back and he snaps out of it.

 

    Thankful that they were finally able to get off, Jihoon instantly walks down only to get surprised again when he feels the hand go down and situate itself on his hips.

 

    "What are you doing, Mingyu?" he hisses out while maintaining the smile on his lips.

 

    Jihoon gets the immense urge to punch the younger's smirk off him. Mingyu just shrugs, not leaving his hand on the small of his back as they walk in.

 

    Throughout the whole walk, even when they are seated, Jihoon was on edge. He was on full alert. For what, he did not have any idea but he was sure that it was for a particularly tall dog with quasi-violet hair.

 

    It was an hour in and Jihoon actually lets his guard down, forgetting about the weird antics Mingyu did just a few hours back. But if he could turn back time, Jihoon would wish that he didn't follow Seungcheol's orders.

 

    "Seungcheol hyung."

 

    Twelve sets of heads turn to the voice.

 

    "What's up, Mingyu?"

 

    "Can I go to the restroom? I gotta pee," he smiles sheepishly.

 

    "Oh, yeah sure," Seungcheol mumbles, "d'you know where it is?"

 

    Blinking for a few times, Mingyu pouts and shakes his head.

 

    Seungcheol only chuckles. "Of course you don't," he looks at the members aimlessly before zeroing in on Jihoon. "Ji, join at the back. You know where the restroom is, right?"

 

    Not wanting to stand up, Jihoon grunts. "I don't know where it is. I'm not from Hong Kong."

 

    "Stop being a brat, Ji. We went to the restroom a while ago. Now just join Mingyu, 'kay? And don't take too long or you'll miss the other performances."

 

    Stomping his foot while throwing Seungcheol his meanest look, Jihoon stands up and joins Mingyu to head to the back.

 

    The two walk silently when Jihoon feels Mingyu lean closer to him, their arms now touching until he starts to feel skittish fingers touch his. He looks down and sees Mingyu's pinky moving slightly to intertwine his. Laughing, Jihoon boldly takes Mingyu's hand in his. The two walking hand-in-hand. The two not really caring if anyone saw them. They could easily say that they were close friends, plus, Seokmin an Soonyoung were _worse_.

 

    Jihoon feels a soft smile play on his lips when it finally dawns on him.

 

    Mingyu was leading the way.

 

    "Uh... Gyu, wait a minute. You know where the restroom is, don't you?"

 

    He only gets a giggle as a reply.

 

    Jihoon was just about to punch Mingyu when he sees everything pass in fast forward. His eyes wide in shock, mouth open in mid-speak.

 

    The bathroom door instantly opens and Jihoon finds himself dragged forcefully, Mingyu pushing a cubicle open. The younger instantly closing the lid of the toilet as he sits Jihoon there. Jihoon was just about to ask about what was happening when he looks up and sees Mingyu standing tall and proud as he leaned on the cubicle door, a smirk on his lips. And Jihoon didn't know if he imagined it but there was a twinkle in Mingyu's eyes that seemed all too familiar to him.

 

    "Um... Uh... Gyu? I thought you were gonna pee?" His voice coming out a tad bit higher making him cringe.

 

    Mingyu merely chuckles. "We're not here for that, hyung."

 

    "But..." Jihoon feels his heartbeat quicken as he sees Mingyu slowly closing in, "that's the only thing you can do in a restroom, Gyu."

 

    Mingyu leans down, lips now grazing Jihoon's cheek. His skin hitting his skin so softly that it makes him shudder, a small puff of air leaving Jihoon. "That's not the only thing we can do here, hyung."

 

    Jihoon still didn't know what was happening. All he knew was that Mingyu was too close, regardless of him being his boyfriend, they were still in public, anyone can come in anytime and they still have an award show to attend to.

 

    "Don't... Gyu don- _ngh~_ " He isn't able to refrain it anymore when Mingyu's arm slides its way behind his back, pulling him up, now practically standing up as Mingyu catches his lips.

 

    It starts slow. Their lips smacking against each other in a soft push and pull dance only to escalate in a passionate tango of tongue. The two moaning in each other's mouths.

 

    Seconds of their lip lock and they pull away. Panting hard as they stare into each other's eyes. Both had hazy eyes, hooded and dilated as their breaths fanned their faces. And Mingyu feels himself grow in his pants when he sees that familiar look in Jihoon's face. That thing where his eyes are barely open, mouth a pure shade of pink, slightly open, cheeks an evident red in contrast to his white skin.

 

    He laughs at how easily spurred Jihoon was. He ghosts his lips up Jihoon's neck, smiling at the way the elder shuddered visibly, until he reached Jihoon's ear, nipping on the skin lightly, feeling a clench in his stomach when the elder's breath hitches.

 

    "You're already hard, Jihoonie hyung."

 

    Jihoon forces his eyes to grow bigger only to fail, a whine leaving him. "N-No I'm not!"

 

    "But _Jihoonie hyung_ ," Mingyu drawls as if he were talking to a child, only for it to change when he slides his hand on the elder's back down until his fingers touch the soft cheeks covered in the tight, black pants. "Don't you want to try doing it here?"

 

    A loud moan leaves Jihoon, arching his back, hands clawing on Mingyu's clothes as he feels himself grow tense at the younger's words. "N-No-"

 

    "Me fucking you here, hyung. Don't you want to try it?" He urges on, loving the way Jihoon trembled in his hands, "spreading you open here with my cock. You'd love that won't you, hyung?"

 

    He grunts deeply at how Jihoon lets out a pitched squeal, head thrown back, his eyes shut, lips glistening with spit from the way he nipped on it to make him quiet.

 

    Mingyu only chuckles at this, he leans back in to kiss on the man's ear. "You told me that before right, hyung? Saying how you love my cock. All thick and long. Reaching deep in you every time I fuck you."

 

    A whiny moan leaving Jihoon, he almost buckles if not for Mingyu's arm around his. "I-I didn't say that!"

 

    The younger only shakes his head. "Such a liar you are, hyung," he pulls away, staring at Jihoon's face who was still close-eyed, his other hand reaching down as he flicks the button open along with the zipper, "but it's okay, hyung."

 

    Jihoon twitches at the feeling of the younger's fingers delving deeper until he feels his briefs go down, the cold air around him making the fine hairs on his body stand a little. "M-Minggu~"

 

    The younger only chuckles, "I thought you didn't want this, hyung?"

 

    Getting frustrated, Jihoon manages to grunt and slap Mingyu's hip. "Just fucking do it, brat. Let's make this- _ah!_ "

 

    Jihoon cuts himself short when fingers wrap around his erection. Long fingers teasing his tip making him leak slightly. His head glistening with precum. Pants leaving him as Mingyu continued playing with him. The man soon turning his attention to the whole length as he moved his hands up and down repeatedly, moving his thumb up from time to time to rub the slit, making more cum leak out.

 

    " _G-Gyu, no-"_ Jihoon whimpers, his fingers clawing on the younger's shoulder.

 

    And for a second, Jihoon thinks that Mingyu actually listened to him and he was just about to growl in frustration when he feels himself get turned around, Mingyu holding his hips as he faced the wall. Not knowing where to hold on to, he places his palms flat against the wall. Jihoon lets out a particularly loud moan when he feels a coldness on his butt cheeks.

 

    He musters up everything in him to look behind and he only feels himself grow harder to see Mingyu on his knees, face pressed against the crack of his ass.

 

    "G-Gyu, Mingyu... _No_. Dirty, it's... Dirty, don't," he all but whimpers and cries out but his pleas fall on deaf ears when he feels fingers pry his butt cheeks apart. A loud scream leaving him, " _no! Mingyu don't!"_

 

Jihoon feels himself go slack when the younger's tongue trails on his rim. The tip of Mingyu's muscle trailing on his pucker only to make him whimper when the younger spreads his cheeks more, feeling his hole gape already, only making him more ashamed of what was happening. Not a beat later and he already feels the tongue sliding in, it's softness turning stiff only to go slack again. The inconsistency making him whine with need.

 

    Everything was so wet and Jihoon just wanted _something_. He was just about to scream for Mingyu to get faster when his breath hitches from Mingyu spitting directly onto his pucker, shaking at the feeling of the wetness trailing from his hole down, down, down to his perineum.

 

    Everything goes by in a blur, tongue gets replaced by a finger, turned into two, then to three. The fingers hitting the right spots within him and Jihoon finds himself whimpering loudly, unconsciously chanting about wanting Mingyu's cock.

 

    Mingyu only chuckles at how needy the elder was, but knowing that they were under time constraint, he discards his fingers from the elder and starts unzipping his pants, making it fall at least to half of his thighs.

 

    Jihoon was just about to whine about the loss when he instantly feels something replace the man's fingers. He feels a bulbous tip press against his butt cheeks. Moaning at the feeling, he screams out for the younger to go faster and to just fucking fuck him god damn it.

 

    Slowly getting tired of the elder's incessant screaming, Mingyu clicks his tongue and sighs at the elder. "You're so noisy, hyung. Screaming for attention. People might hear you outside."

 

    Jihoon was nodding continuously, following the younger's orders just so he could finally get the man in him. Jihoon bites his lips hard so he can refrain his moans.

 

    But a thrust in him makes him gasp loud, his voice the only thing reverberating in the restroom. Every pound in of Mingyu making him scream and thrash around aimlessly, his knees shaking if not for the younger's hands on his hips supporting him. Every push in of Mingyu making his whole body rack forward, his hands on the wall supporting him barely helping him from all the pleasure coursing through him.

 

    "Ming- _fuck-_ _Mingyu_ , please, _more!_ " Jihoon all but screams as he claws uselessly at the tiles.

 

    "Fucking _hell_ ," Mingyu all but hisses in frustration. He squints his eyes and adds more strength onto his thrusts, every thrust easily making them hear the loud slap of skin against skin. And Mingyu grunts, speaking out his words in time with the beat, "how many times do I have to tell you to shut the _fuck up,_ hyung."

 

    Jihoon was just about to scream one last time from the sudden huskiness of Mingyu's voice when he suddenly feels a hand cover his mouth. the younger's hand was so big and long that it didn't only cover his mouth, it also covered his nose, his breathing now turning borderline desperate as his nose was blocked of air.

 

    And just as he thinks that having his breath cut slightly added with the harsh thrusts Mingyu did onto him, he feels two of the younger's fingers slither in his mouth. His eyes shutting tight from the feeling of all the sensations he felt.

 

    The only thing heard around the room was their breaths and the loud smacking of skin. Jihoon was repeatedly letting out grunts and Mingyu was actually starting to become proud of the elder but another strong thrust makes Jihoon scream around his fingers. His hand not able to mask the elder's screams anymore and Mingyu, despite his cloudy senses, hears the click-clack of heels against the tiles outside.

 

    "Fuck. Hyung, shut the _fuck_ up, okay?" Mingyu whispers heatedly, "I'll carry you and I'll fuck you against the fucking wall and you just have to shut up, okay, baby?"

 

    Hearing the man's instructions, Jihoon feels a small whimper threaten to leave him but he swallows it down and nods instantly.

 

    Jihoon finds himself wrapping his legs around the younger's waist, his arms holding on for dear life around Mingyu's shoulders as the man carrier him by his ass, his back pressed hard against the right wall. Good thing they got in the corner cubicle, the right wall was completely tiled and not some wooden barrier. And without even waiting to adjust, Mingyu aligns himself in Jihoon and pushes in, Jihoon almost screaming out loud if not for Mingyu pushing his head to the crook of his neck.

 

    The shoes outside confirms that there was a man heading to the bathroom, their hearts beating faster than it already was but Mingyu doesn't stop his thrusts inside the man.

 

    "Hyung?"

 

     _'Chan.'_

 

    "What's wrong?"

 

    "Coups hyung was worried 'cause you and Jihoon hyung were gone for fifteen minutes now." And Mingyu sees the younger's shadow, peeking his head down to see if only Mingyu's feet were there. It was.

 

    "Jihoon hyung went out to roam a bit 'cause I'm taking a long time here with my," he grunts and thrusts up, Jihoon biting hard against his skin, the elder's fingers now tugging and pulling on his head, "business here."

 

    Chan gets the point and he scurries out with a small, "oh, okay, sorry, hyung. Make it fast, okay?"

 

    Not even waiting for the door to fully swing close, Mingyu fastens his pace; every thrust in making Jihoon release small squeaked whimpers in his throat, his eyes shut tight as he tried to keep himself as quiet as possible. Jihoon's cheeks were so red right now and his fingers were starting to claw restlessly in the air only to come back to his hair and he knew this pattern.

 

    Smirking, Mingyu leans in and licks a stripe up Jihoon's earlobe, loving the shudder that courses through his body. "You gonna cum, hyung? Want me to cum in you?"

 

    He feels the rapid nodding against his chest and chuckles at how needy his boyfriend was. "But I can't baby, we'll both be dirty."

    

    "Mm," Jihoon tries to mumble something.

 

    "What, honey? Use your words."

 

    "M... Mouth, Minggu. Come in my mouth," Jihoon all but pants and Mingyu instantly feels the tightening in his gut.

 

    He slowly places the elder down, Jihoon falling limply on his knees, his hand on his cock, lazily stroking up and down as he stared up at the man. His tongue lazily lolling out as he waited for Mingyu's load.

 

    The sight before him only spurring him on more, Mingyu strokes his cock in time with the elder and he feels it shot through him hard. String after string of cum leaves him and he grunts loud. Forcing his eyes open through his orgasm, he feels himself spasm slightly as he looks down. Jihoon had his eyes close, mouth open wide, tongue out, cheeks still a shade of pink, his hand now still on his cock as he, too, came with a small mewl leaving him.

 

    Mingyu watches as he paints Jihoon's face with white. Some landing on his cheek, some on his lips, some in his mouth, some on his eyebrow, while some went astray and hit the floor.

 

    Knowing that they were done, they both take one last shudder. Mingyu was just about to zip himself up when he feels lips around his head. Jihoon's eyes closed as he licked up any stray cum.

 

    "Mmm. Fuck, hyung."

 

    Jihoon only cackles tiredly before scooping his own cum on his dick and licks his fingers clean of his own come.

 

    The elder looks at him with a finger in his mouth. "Easier clean, right?"

 

    The two stare at each other for a moment before they both laugh.

 

    A few more deep breaths and they finally go out and head to the sink.

 

    "I can't believe we just had sex in the bathroom. In an award show, no less," Jihoon grumbles as he washes his hands right after smoothing out his clothes and wiping away streaks of sweat as well as fixing his hair. Reaching up right after to fix Mingyu's look, too.

 

    "It was a tick on my To-Do-List, though," Mingyu giggles.

 

    Jihoon stares at him irritatedly while pouting unconsciously, "I can't believe you."

 

    Mingyu only laughs at how his hyung was so cute before he leans down and pecks the elder's lips.

 

    "Love you, hyung."

 

    "... Love you, too, Minggu."

 

    

 

 

    "So, why were you two so long?" Seungcheol asks with his arms crossed.

 

    Mingyu was ransacking his brain to think of reasons but Jihoon beats him to it. "Mingyu was pooping so much I had to leave 'cause he was so disgusting and yeah."

 

    "... Oh... Okay... Mingyu stop being disgusting."

 

    Mingyu was forced to sanitize himself every hour because of that.


End file.
